Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have grown in popularity in recent years. Wireless networks allow users with wireless capable devices such as wireless phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers to access data. In order for a guest to access a WLAN, however, the guest has to first acquire authentication credentials a priori, turn on a wireless interface such as a Wi-Fi transceiver on a dual-mode phone or laptop, scan for service set identifiers (SSIDs), select the correct SSID, input the authentication credentials, and then launch the appropriate application to obtain data from the WLAN. Much of this information is provided out-of-band via person-to-person communication or signs or some other means.